


意外尽头 18

by Zsusu



Category: Karroy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:50:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsusu/pseuds/Zsusu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>禁止任何形式的二次搬运/转载/改文/抄袭</p>
    </blockquote>





	意外尽头 18

**Author's Note:**

> 禁止任何形式的二次搬运/转载/改文/抄袭

18 过年又叫过节

九寒天数过了三旬，就开始天寒地冻。B城偶尔会下雪，C城倒是与之绝缘。王源看装修的时候装了地暖，江边的冬天比起平原更冷一些。  
王源还在睡，王俊凯靠在床头看一本书。他们这样安稳的日子并不长，错觉中像是过了许多年，他一边翻页一边想，要是真能够和王源这样一梦到白首，何尝不可。只是现下还有另外的事情要办，王俊凯叹了口气。  
他挑日子回家时瞒着王源，天也帮他。一天王源吃早饭时说到要回B城的学校去，导师在过年前有个课题他必须帮忙，这几天就不回来。  
咽下嘴里的饭菜，王俊凯说：“好的。”

他们已经不会因为小事争吵，王源以前说和王俊凯在一起总是间歇性热恋期，他反问大多数时候呢，王源捏了把他的下巴：“老夫老夫。”王俊凯在王源走了之后没多久，给家里打了个电话说要回家，也拿好外套出了门。  
很久没有回去，王俊凯的爸爸不在，只有妈妈自己。见他回来，招呼王俊凯坐下，不知怎的没有以前的热情，王俊凯忐忑地坐在沙发上。他想长痛不如短痛，瞒不了一辈子，正当要说话，王妈妈递过来个苹果：“吃吧。”  
小时候喜欢吃，王俊凯拿着苹果无所适从，不知道要怎么说，他已经长大这么久，在外许多年，早就不爱吃了。孩子总有长大的一天，父母却始终不能勉强自己接受，就像王俊凯的妈妈还执着地觉得他像以前一样。

“妈，我有事跟你商量。”王俊凯把苹果不着痕迹地放回原位，他的妈妈诧异抬头。  
“这次回来多久，打算什么时候去基地，过年放假几天？”她一叠声的发问，王俊凯愣了，片刻安静后找回了思绪。  
“我谈恋爱了。”  
“那很好啊，是个什么样的孩子啊，男孩子还是女孩子？”  
王俊凯见她仍然温和的表情，心一横，默念三遍早晚的事，让自己说的尽量轻描淡写：“是个男孩，妈，您要是觉得可以，过年时我把他带回来给您看看。”

“谁家的孩子，你怎么这么紧张？”听说儿子个人问题解决，王妈妈是高兴的，可王俊凯的表情让她有些笑不出来。女人的直觉总是准的，她的话音刚落，王俊凯突然站起来跪在了面前，背脊笔直，眼睛直视她。  
“他叫王源，琅珩董事长的儿子。我和他是一年之前认识，在一起的，我……”  
“你这孩子说就说，为什么要跪下呢，起来——”  
“我对不起您和爸爸，他是Alpha，和我一样。”

 

他不知道后面是如何度过的，王俊凯的脸上火辣辣一阵疼，他不敢起来，就一直跪着。从小到大的记忆里，他没见过妈妈哭，要强了大半辈子的女人如今坐在沙发上别过脸，时而擦擦眼睛。王俊凯叫她：“妈……”  
“你想过这是什么意思吗？我养你这么大，你就去跟别人学这些莫名其妙的东西？好好的一个A，满世界其他人随便你挑，你招惹一个A做什么？你知道现在不仅是不被认可的问题，这违法！”王妈妈被他一声唤像是按开了话匣，“Alpha就不能和Alpha在一起，我帮你瞒一辈子，你的前途呢！？”  
“过两年从部队退下来，就没那么多限制。而且现在平权提的越来越多，我……”

“你想过家里人的感受吗，你心里还有没有这个家？”  
她的话像尖锐的刺，王俊凯跪着感觉不到膝盖酸麻，他仰头正色道：“如果心里没有这个家我就不会跟您说了。”

王妈妈一双通红的眼看向他：“你这话是什么意思？难不成你还要和家里断绝关系？”  
“他为了我不惜和父亲闹翻，我想着我们在一起不伤天害理，为什么非要遭受这样对待。我以为您可以理解我，从小到大，我听了二十多年的话，现在只有这件事，我要自己做主。”王俊凯说的坦诚，他见母亲表情稍微松动，继续说，“之所以我说对不起，并不是对不起自己，而是觉得，我这个自私的决定也许会伤害了您和爸爸对我的期许。”  
窗外的阳光过了午后，倾斜到走廊上，王俊凯感觉到一丝温暖，他不说话，等母亲想一个结果。他的筹码不多，赌一个养育之恩，他拿不出什么来。

良久，王妈妈叹了口气：“你走吧。”  
王俊凯想到的可能性，他从善如流地站起来，揉了揉自己的膝盖。太长时间没有这样跪过，男儿膝下有黄金，他从包里拿了带给父母的礼物：  
“这个是给您的保养品，那个是给我爸的，他喝酒伤肝。都是王源儿挑的。”他说这话着实是有些难过了，连带声音都哽住，“那我走了。”

他伸手开门，算不得抛弃，可是却眼睛发酸。王俊凯和父母一脉相承的要强，所以都妥协不了，一个要走，另一个连挽留的话都不懂得怎么说。  
“您和爸爸注意身体。”  
一句再见都没有。

 

王俊凯那天回家，自己拿了毛巾热敷，揉散膝盖上跪出来的淤青。等王源回来的时候，已经恢复得差不多了，王俊凯把这件事保密了，王源问道过年要不要回家时，王俊凯亲亲他的脸：“我家就在这里。”  
他猜王源是不是知道了，但王源什么也没说，很深地看他的眼睛，挂在王俊凯脖子上：“那好，你年夜饭要吃什么，我去……”  
“你要下厨？”  
“我去订！”他笑开了，“事业型Alpha从来不做饭，不过我会做方便面。”王俊凯把他扛起来，一巴掌拍王源的屁股，那人趴在他背上笑，咬了口他的肩膀。

到底他们的年夜饭还是要自己做，因为后来王源想起打电话那事的时候，已经错过了订饭时间，连着好几家酒店都说忙得很。王源挂了电话，很郁闷地钻进被窝戳王俊凯：“老王，你会做饭吗，要不我们去超市买点回来热一热得了。”  
王俊凯搂住他的腰：“我会啊，明天去买菜，早点起——别撩了，睡觉！”  
翌日王俊凯不到八点就把王源从青春的坟墓里拽出来，对方一边蹬脚一边把枕头抱得死紧，最后被连人带枕头地扔到浴室。热水从头上倾泻而下，王源抖了三抖，整个人瞬间清醒，第一句话：“王俊凯！不是人！”

“是帅哥。”王俊凯习以为常地补上后面半句，被王源“呸”了一声后带上浴室的门，靠在门口优哉游哉地说，“快点洗好出门，是你要去买菜的啊。”  
王源自小条件优渥，百分百的公子哥，说十指不沾阳春水一点不为过，家务什么的，从来不在他的考虑范畴。所以王源长这么大第一次去菜市场，他抓紧王俊凯的手：“我觉得我应该柔弱一点，这样比较符合别人对咱们的定位。”

而另一个拍了把他的脑袋：“装B装上瘾了还嫌不够，想装O是吧？”  
“大哥，大哥我错咯！”

 

等两个人一路精挑慢选提着菜回家，王源摩拳擦掌：“我要回去炸厨房！”  
王俊凯塞给他一根胡萝卜：“自己去啃着玩，别妨碍我切菜。”王源真就接过去赛在嘴里开始磨牙，王俊凯切菜到一半，回头看他靠在一边灶台上专心啃萝卜的样子，真像一只吃素的兔子。他把碗给王源：“盛点儿醋。”  
“我不吃醋的。”  
“调味用，笨蛋。”王俊凯随手把面粉蹭到王源鼻子上，对方哦了一声，转身去招办了。王俊凯对厨房的熟悉程度远超过王源，他中学时父母偶尔不管伙食，倒是锻炼出王俊凯的厨艺，比不上米其林餐厅标准，但比下——也就是王源——绰绰有余。

他有条不紊，旁边王源咬着半根胡萝卜，手头用小本子默默地把步骤都记下来。他们偶尔说两句话，等水烧开的时间接吻，双唇辗转，以无边温柔相拥。  
两个人的年夜饭不用忙太久，王俊凯和王源这样寓教于乐着时间都不觉慢。饭菜端上桌，王源跑去酒柜里拿了酒。  
“过年要有气氛啊，不准放鞭炮烟花咱们喝一点。”  
王俊凯的筷子敲了敲碗边：“行啊，喝了酒等会儿去折腾你。”  
王源立刻把醒酒器放下了。他大笑起来：“不弄你，快点吧。今天过节，喝点酒有气氛。”“我看你是胆子大了，”王源把酒瓶扔给王俊凯，“自己来，我不干了。”

他说笑，王俊凯掰过王源的脑袋吻他，那天晚上红酒味的吻还历历在目。两人一时间有点难舍难分，双唇紧挨着的时候，王源的笑声能轻易地传进他的心脏：“怎么，又进入热恋期了？”“你觉得呢？”王俊凯轻轻咬他的下巴，“今年的饭我做的，明年是不是该轮到你？”  
“哎呀……”  
王源想蒙混过关，升温的欲望眼看就要浪费饭菜，门铃却突然响起来。王俊凯尴尬地放开王源：“宝宝去一下？”  
他开门时的脸色不好，等看到门外的人，顿时更黑了。王夫人站在门外，背后有人帮她拎着礼品盒，见王源脸色不好，她勉强笑了笑：“不欢迎妈妈？”

 

两个人的年夜饭多添了双筷子，王夫人在王源旁边落座。见王源和王俊凯都不动筷子，自来熟地笑起：“我不久留，来看看你过得好不好。”  
王源一句“关你什么事”到底还是吞了下去，他在桌下牵住王俊凯的手，挠了挠他的掌心，这才开始吃饭。王夫人没有要兴师问罪的意思，王源一时间猜不透她来的目的，只得陪她把年饭吃了。  
“这个菜，都是你做的？”这次问话的对象确实王俊凯，得到肯定答案后，王夫人饶有兴味地说，“给他做饭，你不觉得憋屈？”  
“我跟夫人说过，给王源的付出从来不会有那样的念头，他为我牺牲了很多，而我做这些，不算得什么。”王俊凯说，“他开心，我也开心。”

“是么。”优雅的妇人转头看向王源，“源源你开心吗？”  
自从上次匆匆一面，王源后来没见过王夫人，他对她是有愧疚的。眼下王夫人这么问他，王源垂了眼去，声音柔和：“妈，您放心，他对我很好。”  
大概母亲的考量同父亲不一样，王夫人和他们又多说了几句话，问得都是无关紧要的事。譬如房子的装修是谁的主意，王俊凯以后的打算如何，气氛不再剑拔弩张，王源顿时轻松下来。得知王俊凯的家庭，王夫人笑了：“做母亲的一时难免生气，哪会真的把你赶出家门？我看看过年的时候找一天去拜访，你们再一起去，她是想你好的。”

劝诫王俊凯听了进去，他想说点感激的话，却又觉得多余。好在王夫人并不介意，她和那天的咄咄逼人比起来突然宽容许多，中间发生了什么事，王源问了，她不回答，只说世界上最能原谅孩子一切的就是父母。  
她离开的时候有司机来接，王源送到门外，保养得当的妇人握住他的手，像他小时候那样，而在王源记忆里，她已经好久不曾这样亲近。

“如果以后想要小孩，找小梨子过继一个，你看好吗？”  
“到时再说吧。”王源说完，王夫人要走，他拉住她补上欠了很久的话，“谢谢妈。”

 

年夜饭的残渣放在一旁，王俊凯懒得收拾，王源更加不动。两个人躺在沙发上大眼瞪小眼，王源拿脚去蹭王俊凯的脚心：“现在做什么？”  
“嗯……温饱思淫欲？”王俊凯坐起来抓住王源的脚踝，把他的毛绒袜子脱了，就要挠脚心。王源怕痒，往后缩着说走开，王俊凯坚决不放，更是得寸进尺地爬过去压住了王源。他埋在王源发间嗅了嗅：“你的信息素味儿变淡了。”  
“有吗？”王源疑惑地问，“有时候我都忘了自己是A了，我觉得这样很不好。”

说者无心，听者有意，刚吃得心满意足的某人闻言笑出了虎牙：“我觉得挺好的。”他们的世界里非此即彼，王俊凯抱着王源的腰翻了个身，让他趴在自己身上。  
那人垂着眼时睫毛因为灯光，在下眼睑映照一片羽状阴影。他笑起时的卧蚕，和弯弯的唇角，都如同初见时一样叫人心动。王俊凯很少去回忆他们乌龙的初遇，健身房的淋浴室外他不怀好意的等着王源，对方一开门走出来，虽然不是Omega让人醉心的甜腻香味儿，可那种刀锋清泉的凛冽让他一见难忘。

王俊凯压着王源的后颈，对方的吻落在桃花眼尾。他喝过酒，黑白不分明的眼似醉非醉，朦胧一片，仿佛能从里面看见蓬莱。王源的吻顺眼角滑下，最终贴在了他的嘴角，薄唇勾起，没有人进一步但已经很满足。  
春天快来了，下过最后一场雨，淅淅沥沥的勾勒出树梢的新芽，就有暖风拂面。

电视里的晚会天伦和睦，窗外有万家灯火。王俊凯在这一刻忘记了他们还有诸多困境，只想同他一直手贴手，心对心，又轻又缠绵的吻他。  
“你还记得我们俩第一次上床吗？”王源突然问他。  
“嗯，在酒店，你突然发热了。”

王源的头靠在他颈窝，“那是意外。”  
他拂过他的发，捏着王源的耳垂，在那边上轻言漫语：“现在不是了。”

 

全文完


End file.
